<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're a Bloody Disaster by everamazingfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658920">You're a Bloody Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe'>everamazingfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, On the Spot, minor blood, minor injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Is that blood?” “…..No?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Jones/Jon Risinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're a Bloody Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also posted to my tumblr nb-rimmytim.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another On the Spot where Michael and Andy were teamed up. Which meant they were drunk beyond repair. It was basically Jon's worst nightmare. No, correction, the weapons that came along with Michael were his worst nightmare. </p><p>"You're worse than Jeremy with those things!" he shouted, not even trying to mask the fear in his voice as Michael carelessly twirled the blade. </p><p>"Hey Jon?"</p><p>"Yes Michael?"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up."</p><p>"Well, alright then. Onto the first game!"</p><p>Of course, the inevitable happened. Miles and Trevor were doing their bit when he heard it: the hiss of pain, the quiet and surprised, "Oh shit," immediately followed by a, "Don't tell Jon!" Immediately, he waved his arms to stop the show, the other team finishing their routine even though the timer had stopped. </p><p>"Hang on! Stop the show! Don't tell Jon wha- Michael! <span class="u"><strong>Is that blood?</strong></span>" </p><p>There was a sideways glance between Michael and Andy, and a long stretch of silence before the former finally responded with a sheepish and uncertain, <span class="u"><strong>"No."</strong></span></p><p>Jon sighed heavily, motioning for Michael to hand over the knife. "Michael, that's a lot of blood. Do you need like... Oh, I don't know. <em>Actual</em> medical attention?" The concern in his voice was clear, and now the fear on his face was for a completely different reason. </p><p>Michael handed over the knife with nothing more than a pout, but the question from Jon was waved off. "The show much go on, Jon! The show must go on."</p><p>And the show did go on, but the instant it was done, Jon was dragging him off to get the cut checked out (it needed stitches, of course) then dragging him home so he could rest and recover. </p><p>"You are so dumb when you're drunk, you know that? 'Is that blood?' 'No.' Fucking dumb," he huffed as Michael flopped onto his couch, a ridiculous amount of McDonalds on his lap. </p><p>"Yeah, but I'm cute," he retorted, smug as ever as he tore the bag open to start eating. </p><p>Jon shook his head fondly, shrugging before he finally nodded in agreement. He stole some nugs from Michael as he sat down next to him, wiping away the pout with a kiss. "Yeah, okay, I'll give you that. You are pretty cute."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>